With the development of the Internet technology, there are various chatting communication methods, such as a communication using a short messaging function within a web system and a communication through a professional chatting communication tool. The general chatting communication tool includes an instant messenger (IM) based on a software at a client terminal and an IM based on web. A user may choose different chatting communication methods or chatting communication tools for communication. However, when the user wants to review all communication contents at different chatting communication tools, the user needs to open these different chatting communication tools, obtain communication contents from different chatting communication tools, and finally manually combine these obtained communication contents. Such operations are tedious and cause delay in timely combining the communication contents.
Furthermore, with the development of the chatting communication tools, the chatting communication tools are more and more widely used. For example, the chatting communication tools may be used in e-commerce to implement a communication between buyers and sellers.
By using example of any chatting communication tool in the application of e-commerce, a buyer A visits a shop of a seller B to purchase a product. The shop of the seller B has three child accounts for customer representative, i.e., B1, B2, and B3, which provide an online communication service. The buyer A selects a customer representative B1 to conduct communication to learn price and inventory information of a particular product. After the communication with B1 is completed, after a certain period of time, the buyer A has some other questions of the particular product and wants to further inquire the customer service of the seller B. The buyer A finds that the customer representative B1 is offline and reaches a customer representative B2 to inquire. There arises a problem that the customer representative B2 does not know the communication contents between the buyer A and the customer representative account B1 and thus B2 cannot accurately understand the current question of the buyer A.
To solve the problem, the customer representative B2 has to go over the questions that the buyer A had communicated with the customer representative B1. Alternatively, the customer representative B2 may open a computer of the customer representative B1 to review a chatting log between the customer representative B1 and the buyer and then respond to the current question of the buyer A. Either of the two solutions requires manually combining the communication contents between the buyer and multiple customer representatives. The operations are tedious and consume a lot of time. The communication contents may not be timely combined. In the meantime, a process of combing consumes a lot of labor and time, thereby causing waste of resources and increasing a communication cost.